(1)Final Fantasy VI vs (8)Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door 2015
Results Round Two '' ''Saturday, November 22, 2015 Ulti's Analysis Round 2 is usually the round where we take out the trash, especially when 1 seeds are involved. Almost every 1 seed wins in round 1, and almost always you see that 1 seed move on to beat the 8/9 winner. There are rare exceptions, but that's how seeded tournaments work. Final Fantasy 6 beating Paper Mario here was a predictable result, and was just filler en route to the hyped FF6 matches. There was a lot of debate over whether Wind Waker could beat FF6, and there was even more debate over a potential FF6/FF7 showdown. You can thank this poll for that: http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/5728-all-of-the-other-final-fantasy-games-aside-which-is-better Yes the entire poll only got 22854 votes, but FF7 has been eating hilarious upsets for years in these contests. Why couldn't FF6 take advantage? And because this PCA has been loaded with me looking things up and providing LISTS™, why not a list of every 8/9 winner that's beaten a 1 seed 1v1? I'm also including 4/5 winners that have beaten 1 seeds when divisions are seeded 1-8. http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/2108-devil-division-round-2-dante-vs-vincent-valentine http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/4552-southwest-division-round-2-phoenix-wright-vs-edgeworth http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/6123-best-game-ever-day-19-round-2-super-mario-bros-3-vs-pokemon http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/6139-best-game-ever-day-23-round-2-grand-theft-auto-v-vs-super That's it. 4 times. Two of those were 4/5 > 1 upsets, with the only two actual 8/9 > 1 upsets being from this very contest. Pretty neat how it's almost as rare as a 16 beating a 1 (obligatory LOL Halo), and it's a good testament to how well our brackets are usually set up. Usually! Ctes' Analysis Obviously this match was never going to be interesting in the slightest. It was all about whether or not Paper Mario II could avoid a doubling, and quite unfortunately it couldn't. This is one of my favorite games, but you gotta set yourself realistic goals for it! Getting to round 2 was the goal, but avoiding a doubling here too would be nice. Anyway, some matches just isn't interesting and this is one of them. There is practically nothing to say, everything went as expected. Plus, tt's not even very useful for determining any of Final Fantasy VI's upcoming matches. It had an easy run so far, the test would begin when it faced Wind Waker in round 3. Final Fantasy VI looked a little better than Wind Waker today, although it's minimal. TTYD and Knights of the Old Republic should be expected to be roughly equals, showing Final Fantasy VI had the advantage in round 3, but it's difficult to determine for sure. It's interesting to note that TTYD didn't appear to have fallen but just stayed around the same strength while the first Paper Mario ended up looking rather weak. That does not initially make any sense, but there is perhaps an explanation, saved for when Super Mario RPG came out of its division. I hope we continue to see TTYD, it might not be a powerhouse and never will be, but it's strong enough to make some interesting round 1 matches. Its match with Tales of Symphonia was decent enough. Can you imagine a match with KOTOR? I think that one would be really good! External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches